demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan O'Donnell
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Logan O'Donnell is the only known son of Tartarus, the Protogenos of the Hellpit. He was raised by his mother, Maria O'Donnell, to fight monsters, as she herself is the daughter of Hades. Chaos forcefully took him away from his mother, and forced him to be an assassin for her. Appearance Logan has shaggy red hair, which is a perfect contrast to his bright green eyes. He wears a red t-shirt, and a brown sweat jacket unzipped over it. He wears long brown pants, and black sneakers. He usually has headphones around his neck, connected to his iPod in his pocket. Personality Logan, despite being the son of (basically) Hell AND an assassin of Chaos, is actually a very kind and caring young man. He never wanted to be a dog for Chaos, nor did he want to really even fight. However, Chaos forced him to against his mothers life. He thinks Sabrina's cute, and likes her a lot. He hates having to fight against her and her friends, and really just wants to be friends with them. Abilities Logan fights with a large Stygian Iron battle axe, called Kólasi̱. He can control fire, as the son of Tartarus. He can shoot fireballs, breath fire, or set his battle axe ablaze to cause more damage with less blood. Despite not liking fighting, he's a powerful and deadly foe, as a demiprotogenos. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Mom's homemade chicken soup (I miss it...) * Color: Red (It's a fiery, masculine color). * Animal: Ravens (They remind me of Sabrina... *blushes*) * Song: Ponponpon by Kyarypamyupamyu (It's nice and upbeat like me! *grins*) * Music Group: Momoiro Clover Z (Yes yes! We are the Momoiro Clover! S-Sorry... They're just so catchy... Eheh...) * Holiday: April Fools (I don't do much on that day, but I like to see what people come up with~!) * Season: Summer (I get to walk around in my sandals, my swim trunks. I can just be comfy!) * Height (on women): 5'6 (A well-rounded height) * Weight (on women): 125-135 lbs (No real reason). * Body Part (on women): I'm a leg man~! (Not afraid to admit it!) * Color of Eyes: Violet (... Well...) * Color of Hair: Black (.... Uh...) * Color of Skin: Fair (Sabrina matches those, huh? *blushes*) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're nice, sexy and smart. (The perfect woman in my honest opinion~!) * Thing About Himself: Not to toot my own horn, but.... Well, that's not something a gentleman like me should announce is it? Least Favorites * Food: Mom's homemade cow tongue... (Shudders). * Color: Yellow (Too bright for me...) * Animal: Flamingo's (I used to think they only had one leg, and it creeped me out...) * Song: Anything relating to Justin Bieber... * Music Group: One (die)rection (DIE!!!) * Holiday: Halloween (I know it's Sabrina's birthday, but... I scare easily...) * Season: Fall (refer to above). * Height (on women): 6' feet (AMAZON~!!!) * Weight (on women): 250+ lbs (MOBY DICK!!!) * Body Part (on women): The waist (I can't do a lot with it...) * Color of Eyes: Pink (I think pink eyes make you kinda look sickly...) * Color of Hair: Blonde (The "dumb blonde" stereotype is, unfortunately, more prominent than people think...) * Color of Skin: Eh... None really... * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're an *ahem* b-word... (There! I censored!) * Thing About Himself: My weak spine... (Dammit Chaos...) Fatal Flaw Logan's fatal flaw is his unwillingness to fight. Although it's a good thing in his position (not helping Chaos destroy the world, etc. etc.), it doesn't help if he's trying to fight for a greater cause. Trivia *Logan's first and last name are of Irish and Scottish descent. *Logan means "Little hollow" in Irish and Scottish. *O'Donnell means "Descendent of Domhnall". Gallery Category:Gojira1234 Category:Males Category:Demiprotogenos Category:Children of Tartarus Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page